A substantial percentage of the population of the world wear removable dentures. These dentures should be cleaned at least once each day. Usually they are removed for cleaning. Popular cleaning methods include solutions sold under the trade names of Efferdent.TM. and Polydent.TM. in which dentures are soaked to remove stains bacteria and other foreign matter. Dentures are also cleaned with tooth brushes using various commercially available toothpastes.
Pumice is a rock froth, formed by the extreme puffing up of liquid lava by expanding gasses liberated from solution in the lava prior to and during solidification. A fine powder made from ground up pumice is commonly used by dental laboratories for cleaning dentures. This fine powder is called "dental pumice". One well known supplier of dental pumice is the Sybron Dental Products Division of Kerr Co., Emeryville, Calif. This product is advertised to be made up of the following elements:
______________________________________ Ca 0.776% Mg 0.716% Na 1.599% K 1.752% Al(203) 14.262% SiO2 69.610% ______________________________________
Tin oxide, also called stannic oxide, is a white powder used to create ceramic glazes. It is known that tin oxide can produce a shine on dentures when the dentures are rubbed with the powder.
What is needed is a home denture cleaning kit which will permit owners of dentures to clean their dentures as well and as efficiently as dental laboratories.